


drops

by archer17



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer17/pseuds/archer17
Summary: 角色死亡或许有流感背景
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

外面淅淅沥沥地下起了雨。  
吉尔菲艾斯在内心暗道不好，这天气莱因哈特可不好过。他赶忙和老板告了假，披上雨衣急匆匆地往出版社去了。他踩着街道上的雨水赶到出版社，却见莱因哈特已经在门口等着了。  
“刚刚出来看见下雨了，想等一会你会不会来送伞。”莱因哈特也知道自己这样站在门口容易受凉，他的身体早不如过往强健。吉尔菲艾斯耳提面命让他带上雨伞以防下雨，他自知失理，面上有些讷讷。  
吉尔菲艾斯倒没说什么，他来得匆忙，好在还记得带上自热贴，便蹲下身给莱因哈特在膝盖和腰背上贴上。莱因哈特有些脸红，过去他们很少这样不问就进行肢体接触，这几年因为伤病的缘故就变得多了，可他还是没有习惯。  
“莱因哈特大人？”  
莱因哈特回过神，板起脸来，“走吧，吉尔菲艾斯。”  
出版社到住处的路程很短，十分钟左右。他们住的是个联排两层小公寓，只有他们两个人。安妮罗杰曾担心他们照顾不好自己，想派人来照顾他们，最终还是被莱因哈特强硬地拒绝了，理由是只要有吉尔菲艾斯就够了。  
这倒是说得没错。吉尔菲艾斯过去在军中是他的副官就能以一当百，放在日常生活里简直是小看他了。莱因哈特反而是回到日常里感到不适应的那一个，虽说很多事情大概心里有数，但实际操作起来却小问题不断，换成吉尔菲艾斯就变成得心应手了。他也不习惯出糗，好在观众也就只有吉尔菲艾斯一个，也就没有那么难为情了。  
曾经的同期生听见这样的想法必会感到讶异吧。但事实如此：回归日常生活的莱因哈特身上不再有他在斗争中展现出来的炫目光芒。偶尔他自己也会觉得很不适应，以为自己误入了一个平庸无趣的梦，可第二天醒来，身上的疤总是通过疼痛提醒他是身处现实。  
这样走神着，莱因哈特突然被吉尔菲艾斯扯着臂膀搭在身上，被半架着往家走去。这病腿十分地恼人。下雨天疼，走路走多了也疼，吉尔菲艾斯怕他在地上摔倒，使情况更糟糕——似乎确实没有比这更糟糕的情景了。  
莱因哈特的心似乎也随着这雨雾迷蒙的街景变得飘忽混沌起来。他磕磕绊绊地向前走去。吉尔菲艾斯只以为他的伤病又犯了，尽量地借力使他不必那么费力。这样的姿势很费力，回到家中的时候两人都已经是大汗淋漓。吉尔菲艾斯一卸力，莱因哈特就跌到地板上。  
一瞬的冲击让他清醒过来，已经没雨了，再一抬头就是满是汗水的吉尔菲艾斯。他们俩在滂沱的雨里走了一段路，这会模样都有些狼狈，莱因哈特不觉有些好笑，他们已经很一会没体会过这种生活带来的苦了，都忘记这样突袭的大雨很快就会停，非要急着回家。只是让吉尔菲艾斯受累了。他从怀里掏出一块手帕给吉尔菲艾斯擦汗。  
“莱因哈特大人，你也要多关心自己的身体啊。”吉尔菲艾斯又忍不住叮嘱道。  
“我总是记得你的嘱咐的，”莱因哈特抬手缠了一缕红发在手里，捻了捻，“这病痛只是我为自己的自负和傲慢付出的代价。”  
吉尔菲艾斯不喜欢听这话，默不作声地将门廊收拾了，走到厨房准备晚餐。酸黄瓜牛肉汉堡，加点炒蔬菜。先把配料准备好，最后再煎制肉饼。退伍以后吉尔菲艾斯发现自己在厨艺一道上颇具天赋，大概要归功于他幼年跟着父亲侍弄花草养出的耐心吧。  
莱因哈特动作很快，不一会就顶着湿漉漉的头发穿着睡袍下来了。热水浴使他的脸上呈现两团病态的红晕，唇瓣鲜红。吉尔菲艾斯不知自己有多久没见过对方有健康的脸色了。从卡布契兰卡行星离开以后他总是会想起那件事，要是……一只温热的手拍了拍他的肩，莱因哈特正跃跃欲试地看着他：“快开饭吧，吉尔菲艾斯，我等不及要吃了。”  
“好。”吉尔菲艾斯有点难为情，莱因哈特总是不吝惜对他厨艺的赞扬，尽管他知道自己水平也就是普通家庭主妇的水准。  
大约是一天在外面奔波久了，莱因哈特吃的不多，也很疲倦。自觉身体不适，他拿了点药吃了。吉尔菲艾斯本来正在看专业书，听见响动，看莱因哈特神色恹恹，想说什么又吞回去了。  
卡布契兰卡，吉尔菲艾斯含着这个词犹豫了很久，这个地方始终都是他和莱因哈特的心头痛。

扎在卡布契兰卡的海鲁特上校算是个比上不足比下有余的军人，好歹混到了上校军衔，能在基地里当个说一不二的头头，但是他的晋升之路也就此到头了，明升暗降地被发配到边境行星，见到敌人的机会都比见上司的机会多。对着同为平民的同乡他洋洋得意，对着同阶的军官他却抬不起头——同样都是上校，在奥丁的就是要比在边境的金贵。因而接到那封密信时他兴奋地在心里咂摸：终于得了机会回奥丁了！  
虽说这活儿是第一次干，中间因为手下太愚蠢和敌人太狡猾而出了些差错，但总体上还是可控的：这可是边境，可不是什么温柔乡！没上过战场的小子，还不是只能成为报告上的一个数字。  
这样的狂妄让他自己被莱因哈特戏弄了。在雪地里挣扎的时候他就下定决心绝不轻易放过这小子。他拿起枪毫不犹豫地在莱因哈特的四肢和躯干上随意开了几个洞。莱因哈特倒在地上抽搐，血汩汩地浸染了白雪。海鲁特却不自主地想要大笑：不过如此，靠姐姐爬上来的小子罢了……他正要再次扣动扳机时就听见一声枪响——  
是吉尔菲艾斯来了。他迟到了，但还不算太晚。吉尔菲艾斯没来得及检查海鲁特的呼吸就抛下枪跑过去。莱因哈特仿佛看见雪里扑来一团火，终于松懈下来，嘴角挂了一点朦胧的笑意。他本想着拼着力气再多嘲笑几下海鲁特拖延时间，吉尔菲艾斯来得可及时，一下解决了问题，倒叫他省了力气维持清醒状态。这厢他觉得轻松了，那厢吉尔菲艾斯却心焦如焚，大动脉被打中了，身上急用的药物也不多，只希望别再出别的岔子了。  
他毫不顾忌地将海鲁特的衣服剥下来给莱因哈特保暖，又撕了条状布给莱因哈特止血，最后给打了针肾上腺素。旁边的马迪尔中校倒是识趣，赶忙表态：海鲁特已死，就当做在战斗里牺牲了，作证这事也无从谈起。他也不想帮莱因哈特他们收烂摊子，就表示去叫医疗兵来。  
这儿偏僻，又没有发生其他战斗。又该怎么解释海鲁特上校和莱因哈特两人一死一伤呢？在短时间里吉尔菲艾斯也没有法子，只能就近找雪掩埋了海鲁特的尸体。好在医疗兵急着救人，倒也没注意到雪地上的异状。  
医疗兵带着莱因哈特回基地了，且知晓杀害莱因哈特命令的人已经被铲除，吉尔菲艾斯是放心得很。现在到处都乱糟糟的，倒是方便他行动。一个人悄悄地又将海鲁特垫在衣物上拖到叛军基地里，又伪装了打斗痕迹，只要再在报告上面打个马虎眼，想必也没人能追查到谁是凶手吧。  
吉尔菲艾斯大汗淋漓地跑出战场，倒在地上。心口砰砰直跳，刚歇口气，就又想起了莱因哈特，不晓得他现在怎样了。生命垂危，意识模糊……基地要是没有足够的人手……吉尔菲艾斯觉得背上的冷汗让他瘆得慌，他不该顾着处理而抛下莱因哈特的。要是……

现在回想起来还能清晰感觉到那种仿佛在无边大海中溺水一样的无力感。吉尔菲艾斯盯着书，却无心继续读了。那是他第一次也是最后一次上战场了。他赶回去的时候莱因哈特还在抢救，因为情况太危急反而还得到优先抢救。手术持续了很久，排在后面的士兵有因为没有得到及时救治病情加重很快去世的。手术后医生商量治疗方案的时候提醒过他预后十分不好，他有过一点期待，但都被康复期的情况浇灭了。他应该庆幸莱因哈特能捡回一条命，即便莱因哈特的情况不允许让他再到前线去了。想到这儿，一瞬他松懈下来，听见窗外清晰的雨声，仿佛被一层帘幕隔开了对往事的回忆。  
两个人静静地坐在屋里，吉尔菲艾斯几乎都能听见莱因哈特平稳的呼吸和衣料窸窣摩擦的声音。莱因哈特扶着扶手从椅子里站起来了。  
"晚安，吉尔菲艾斯。"莱因哈特忍住了去冲一杯黑咖啡的冲动，走出起居室上楼回房间。  
"晚安，莱因哈特大人。"吉尔菲艾斯看着莱因哈特的背影。他变得羸弱了，睡袍的领子就快要从削瘦的肩上滑下来了。曾经也是这样的吗？肯定不是的。过去和莱因哈特比肩仰躺在草坪欣赏星空的时候，那臂膀还是结实有力的。今天他回忆了很多次过去，像回光返照的老人一样。都要怪这雨，勾起他的愁绪。  
吉尔菲艾斯抬头看了眼钟，还不到九点。今天莱因哈特受了雨淋着了凉，他定了半夜的闹钟去给莱因哈特量体温。虽说春天要来了，可星球上还盛行流感，而且最近天气温差大，容不得一丝大意。


	2. 感冒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小病

半夜的时候莱因哈特果然发起高烧。吉尔菲艾斯拿出耳温枪一测，三十八度九。这晚上是没好觉睡了。吉尔菲艾斯湿了毛巾盖在莱因哈特的额头上，又翻出药用滴管滴在他的鼻腔里。现在他要是发烧了，就势必有一场大病，趁早捱下来，多少能避免重病。  
他们来这个星球已经三年有余，莱因哈特在大学就读，读的是古地球历史研究，前两年因为疏忽发烧了，结果生了大病，一病就是三个月。后来他们就更小心了，是以最近莱因哈特的状态还很不错，腾出一个月专心写稿子。今天刚交了稿子就又烧起来，也不知道是不是前两周熬狠了积起来的疲劳。  
剩下半个夜晚，吉尔菲艾斯就守在莱因哈特房里眯矇着眼开始看下周的课程材料，半小时测一次体温换一次毛巾，手法娴熟堪比专业护工。  
第二日清晨，莱因哈特已经降为低烧，三十七度二。吉尔菲艾斯觉得差不多该好了，偷偷摸摸溜回自己卧室。莱因哈特不喜欢生病的时候被吉尔菲艾斯那样无微不至地照顾，他也只能这样悄悄地照顾。别人偷偷摸摸是去偷腥，他偷偷摸摸却是倒贴。只希望莱因哈特想开点，别再别扭地拒绝他照顾了。  
前脚吉尔菲艾斯刚走，后脚莱因哈特就睁开眼了。半夜他头疼欲裂浑身酸痛，听见吉尔菲艾斯溜进来就知道他不放心过来量体温了，接着大半宿都守在旁边。他是睡了好觉，但吉尔菲艾斯可就难受了。  
他现在已经早不如过去了，每每想到卡布契兰卡，他是多么嫉妒那个莱因哈特啊，能在雪地里埋伏大半夜，干完一架还能跑到叛军基地打一仗。现在他连伏案两个小时都会感到精力透支。医生说是免疫力降低和身体机能下降，很难再恢复到过去的水平，他能恢复成这样已经是很幸运了。  
那时他也是这样软弱无力地陷在床铺里，看着天光明暗变化，听着吉尔菲艾斯忙前忙后，慢慢地沉浸入平静的庸常氛围里。精神被渲染出一片空白，又逐渐远离了尘世。恍惚间，他从空中俯瞰自己衰弱破败的身体，与其他病人别致无二的姿势，这也是他吗，这就是他吗？缥缈的雾气逐渐缠上身，凝重的水汽又让他下坠回自己的躯体中。沉重，又轻飘飘的。他……  
“叮铃铃！”莱因哈特放在床头的闹钟响了。他打断自己仿佛梦游一样的幻想，起身收拾床铺。他不会将病痛当作打乱他每日安排的借口。  
他下楼的时候已经听见厨房里咕噜咕噜沸腾的锅子。吉尔菲艾斯裹着围裙在灶前搅拌着锅里的燕麦粥。窗外的雨还没有停，莱因哈特的腿又开始疼了。他讨厌雨。  
“莱因哈特大人，今天一整天都有雨，还是不要去图书馆了吧。”  
“也好，我借的书还没有看完。”之前完成的课程论文已经提交给导师，学业上的事暂时告一段落。  
“那么还麻烦您今天做一下清洁。我已经列好发给您了。我先出门了。”  
“咔哒。”

傍晚又下了一场雨。吉尔菲艾斯撑着伞匆匆回到公寓。  
莱因哈特正看历史书看得入迷，也没听到声响。吉尔菲艾斯在浴室里洗了又洗，把身上擦得通红才放过自己。  
今天的晚餐是意大利面和沙拉。莱因哈特有点失望，前天吉尔菲艾斯答应他要去实验室附近的甜品店买红丝绒蛋糕的，他刚刚偷偷看过冰箱了，里面连一个甜品盒子都没有。每次生病吉尔菲艾斯就要禁甜点，甜点和生病没有任何联系，又不是他想生病的！他不自觉地瘪嘴，心里又有点期待，说不定是蛋糕被藏起来了呢。  
果不其然，吉尔菲艾斯收拾好桌面就端上一块红丝绒蛋糕。莱因哈特看着就眼睛发亮了，嘴角用力抿着，坐得板正等那蛋糕端到面前来。入口还是那个熟悉的味道，可惜就只一小块，多了没有。吉尔菲艾斯看着莱因哈特一小匙一小匙小心翼翼地挖蛋糕，内心觉得好笑又可爱。于是又给莱因哈特切了块蛋糕冲了杯可可。  
难得吉尔菲艾斯让他放开了吃甜点，莱因哈特吃得畅快，又猜测他心里有事。若他不问，这人可以一夜都不开口。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，今天发生了什么？”  
“没事。”吉尔菲艾斯心不在焉，想起来今天去医院探望导师时看见门诊挤满了流感患者，这冬雨来得急，很多人都不慎中招，只希望莱因哈特不要感冒。  
莱因哈特也不再追问，吉尔菲艾斯是个爱操心的人，以前还不觉得，现在发现他有时候真是谨慎得过分。还好那头漂亮的红头发禁得住这样的损耗，至今都还鲜艳亮丽，不过他不会介意有几丝白发的。他没将吉尔菲艾斯小小的忧愁放在心上，光是学业上的事情就已经足够占据他大部分心神了。  
吉尔菲艾斯装作一切正常，但是这一颗忧虑的种子已经在他心中生根发芽了。


	3. 不快

转眼周末就过去了。  
莱茵哈特抱着电子板到桌上吃早餐。煎蛋培根酸奶和全麦面包，和过去的许多日子一样。吉尔菲艾斯已经将厨房收拾干净坐在桌旁了。  
莱茵哈特还迷糊着，看着仿佛万年不变的早餐和吉尔菲艾斯穿着围裙坐在桌旁的贤惠模样，不经脑子含糊地喊：“姐姐……？”  
一喊出口他就清醒了，不禁觉得有些没面子，撇过头不敢看对方。吉尔菲艾斯倒没想到别处，只是道：“很久没和安妮罗杰殿下联系了，不知道她现在情况如何。”  
莱茵哈特瘪嘴，吉尔菲艾斯总操心这么多。姐姐到底是宫廷里的老人儿了，不爱争宠，但也不至于对危险毫无知觉。再说了，操心多了，也是白担心。  
他坐下来吃饭，不是觉得蛋煎老了，就是培根咸了。吉尔菲艾斯一看那张臭脸就知道自己又触了不知哪根筋，想着傍晚下学了再做点好吃的安抚一下他。这事就过去了。

莱茵哈特出了门还是气不顺。  
他气鼓鼓地往教学楼走，还未到楼下，就被迫目睹了一场强抢民女的事情。路上被八卦群众堵着了，他也不愿换条路（凭什么要绕着走），就硬生生挤进去了。  
前面隐隐约约传来声音。一个人趾高气昂道：“帕克？这是哪家人？怎么我姑父没给我介绍过。”  
“文森……我们快走吧……” 莱茵哈特认出来了，这是露易丝的声音。是他同学里昂的女朋友。  
“露易丝！你是被迫的对不对！”里昂的嗓子都喊啞了。  
“不不……其实我早就认识文森了……”  
“就是这小子缠着你不放？”那跋扈的文森说道，“本少爷看上的女人由不得你这个贱民染指！”  
贱民这个词让围观人群骚动起来，莱茵哈特没法子，只能站在那里被迫听着：“诶这是新来的侯爵的长子啊……”“难怪露易丝要跟了他……”  
“你说谎！”里昂扯住露易丝的裙角，“是你先……”  
啪！那文森用脚将里昂踹到一边去，露易丝的裙角呲啦一下被撤下一个角。“我们走！”  
露易丝提着裙子慌张狼狈地坐上车和文森长扬而去。  
周围的群众看热闹结束了也就散了。只得里昂一人怔怔地站在原地。  
一出闹剧。莱茵哈特站在旁边冷眼看着，然后就往教室去了。进入大学后他见了不少关于情爱的事，也曾面对过一些爱慕者，但这些琐事在他的生活里只是匆匆而过的剪影，不值一提。  
本以为这件事就这么过去了。结果下课时他就被里昂拦下了：“莱茵哈特，为什么你不帮我！”  
这有什么可帮的。他没说话，提起书包就要出门。  
“你就站在一边看着露易丝被那贵族小子抢走吗！”里昂越说越生气，往莱茵哈特的面前一站。“要是你我一起拦下露易丝，说不定露易丝就不会和他上那辆车！”  
莱茵哈特沉下脸道：“恋爱关系是双方平等的，露易丝不是属于你的，便不存在‘被抢走’的说法。更何况，露易丝是自己走的。再者，你的女朋友和我没什么干系。”  
“什么叫和你没什么关系？你也是见证我和她在一起的证人啊！”里昂又提起两个月前他当众告白的事。  
莱茵哈特并不想理会这样的胡搅蛮缠，推里昂了一把要走。可谁想这里昂顺势就往地上摔：“莱茵哈特.冯.缪杰尔！你当自己是个‘冯’就可以胡作非为了吗！”  
“你们贵族都是一伙的！”  
里昂这么一喊就把周围人的目光吸引过来了。莱茵哈特在学校不欲引人注目，只瞟了他一眼就甩下身后的窃窃私语走了。

莱茵哈特回到家就闻到一股奶香味。吉尔菲艾斯很贤惠地做了奶油炖菜，正站在炉子前尝味道。  
莱茵哈特是走回家的，中午在学校也没吃多少，这时候也饥肠辘辘的。他扔下背包就凑过去舔了一点。  
“嘶。”  
“马上就出锅。”  
莱茵哈特烫了舌头，神色恹恹。今天不过是一件小事，他却放在心上。他不屑与贵族相提并论。再说是个贵族又怎样，在学业上自己不见得就比其他平民差。将他与其他贵族比，倒是辱没自己了。  
这星球商业较其他地方甚至奥丁都更发达，因而人们也不怎么买贵族的账。大家都知道他是个‘冯’，但平日也像和其他平民一样待他。莱茵哈特很满意这样的氛围，可今天的事将这种和平相处的氛围撕了个口子。  
“开饭了。”吉尔菲艾斯端着铁锅上桌，看见莱茵哈特盯着那白雾发愣，不知心里又在和什么较劲儿。他从学校回来就这个样子，大概是在班上遇到了什么吧。吉尔菲艾斯是这么猜的。他打开校园bbs，果不其然看见首页挂了一条热帖：“贵族当街强抢民女 冯冯相护何时了”，封面正是偷拍莱茵哈特正脸的高清图。  
吉尔菲艾斯飞速扫了一下帖子。楼主绘声绘色描述了一下下午强抢民女时里昂的惨状以及莱茵哈特路遇不平冷漠相对和被质问毫无反应的样子。跟帖就没什么内容，要么是舔舔莱茵哈特的美颜要么就是鄙夷贵族相护没一个好东西，更多的是骂露易丝是个不要脸的嫌贫爱富的贱人。  
也难怪莱茵哈特不高兴。吉尔菲艾斯叹气，aristokraten，aristokraten。今晚白费一番功夫准备的奶油炖菜了。  
“吃饭啊，吉尔菲艾斯，愣在那里作什么。”莱茵哈特舀了一勺开吃。  
“好的，”吉尔菲艾斯收起通讯器，“今天的味道如何？”  
“勉勉强强。比起做菜，你更应该花时间在学习上。”莱茵哈特板着脸，舌尖不自觉舔了一下嘴角的奶油。  
“我会努力的。”不知道前几天是谁抱怨他快读成书呆子了。  
一来一往间，莱茵哈特胸前的郁气也消了。不过是校园闹剧罢了，他这么安慰自己。


End file.
